christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrerJake90/Top 10 TV Series That Never Had A Christmas Episode
Most TV shows we seen can either have a Christmas episode or not. On this new blog, I'll be counting down 10 television series that never had a Christmas during their original run. *10. Littlest Shop Pet (2012) - Unlike the 1995 cartoon series which had 2 Christmas episodes, this 2012 series never had one. The only holiday episode this show managed to get was a Halloween episode during its fourth and final season and had season four not been the final season, it would have been nice to see Blythe and the pets celebrating Christmas as well as Valentine's Day, Easter, Father's Day, Independence Day, and Thanksgiving. *9. I Dream of Jeanie - One of my favorite old sitcoms never had a Christmas episode nor any other holiday episode. That's all I have to say about it. *8. Sailor Moon - The first anime I ever watched never had a Christmas production in both its orginal Japanese run and its first English Dub run. The second movie Sailor Moon S: The Movie was set during Christmas, but I don't think that counts as a Christmas production. *7. Star Trek - Which one, you ask? Pretty much all of them. The Original Series only had one Halloween episode during its second season. It would've nice seeing Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise celebrating Christmas during their voyage. I would say the same thing about the crew members of all the starships. *6. Wishbone - Considering that Wishbone was one of few PBS Kids shows along with Reading Rainbow and Between the Lions that gets kids into reading books, it would've been nice to seeing an episode involving Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol with the show's title character playing the role of Bob Crachet (I can't imagine the lovable dog as Ebenezer Scrooge). *5. The Transformers - Like Star Trek, all of the shows. I'm surprise none of the Transformers shows had a Christmas production. Both Transformers: Animated and Transformers: Rescue Bots managed to get a Halloween episode. It would've been nice seeing the Autobots learning about Christmas in all the shows. *4. Jem - Another Hasbro-based cartoon that had one Halloween and none on other holidays like Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, etc. *3. Clifford the Big Red Dog and Clifford's Puppy Days - As we all know, the lovable Big Red Dog is no stranger at Christmas in his book series. It would've been great seeing him celebrate Christmas in both shows. Both shows only had episodes set on Halloween and Valentine's Day while Puppy Days also had episodes set on April Fools Day, Thanksgiving, and Hanukah. *2. Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa - This show also never had a Christmas production during its original run on ABC. That's all I can say about it. *1. Dragon Tales - Another PBS Kids show that didn't get a Christmas production nor any episode on any other holiday. It would've been cool seeing Dragon Land have their own version of Christmas. Those are pretty much all the shows I know that never had a Christmas production. Which one do you think didn't get one? Category:Blog posts